


a name is a spell

by Golbez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Names, Nicknames, Poetry, no attempt at rhyming was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends do not want to know your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a name is a spell

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting to AO3 _two days in a row_? And for the same fandom? Guess there's really a first time for everything...

Flowey does not ask your name.

He throws bullets and rains death,  
grins when you flee,  
laughs when you break,  
declares control over all fate.

Flowey does not ask your name,  
stalks you and calls you  
one you've never heard before.

 

Toriel does not ask your name.

She takes your hand and leads you  
over spikes and through puzzles,  
gives you a room and some pie,  
and tries to keep you forever.

Toriel does not ask your name,  
calls you "my child" as if you were another,  
then hugs you before you leave her.

 

Sans does not ask your name.

He startles you and laughs,  
takes you out for lunch and for dinner,  
smiles and talks about his brother,  
tells you you should be dead.

Sans does not ask your name,  
calls you "buddy" and "kid",  
since he knows he'd just forget it.

 

Papyrus does not ask your name.

He leaves you puzzles and pasta,  
and bellows his greatness,  
puts you in his shed,  
and wants to be your friend.

Papyrus does not ask your name,  
calls you "HUMAN" and "FRIEND"  
and believes in you to the end.

 

Undyne does not ask your name.

She stalks you while clad in armor,  
hurls spears of water,  
screams a challenge to a duel,  
chases you everywhere.

Undyne does not ask your name,  
fights to free her people  
makes you tea and shows you how to cook.

 

Alphys does not ask your name.

She calls you on your phone,  
explains puzzles and games,  
watches you on a screen,  
and plays you for a fool.

Alphys does not ask your name,  
lest her fantasy of you break,  
but lets you take her out on a date.

 

Asgore does not ask your name.

He welcomes you with a smile,  
a tired look, a cup of tea,  
then leads you to your doom,  
where you play out your destiny.

Asgore does not ask your name,  
for it would shatter his heart,  
and crush it further under its weight.

 

Asriel does not ask your name.

He hurls stars and lasers,  
and laughs at your despair,  
screams when you SAVE,  
fights your determination,

and stops when he hears you  
calling his name.

Asriel asks your name,  
cries when you hug,  
smiles when you run to find him,  
tells you "Thank you, Frisk, take care."


End file.
